Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.32$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.32 = \dfrac{132}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.32} = 132\%$ $132$ per hundred = $132$ per cent = $132$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.